


Try a Little Teamwork

by MagicMarker



Series: Figrid Drabbles and One-Shots [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Athlete's Village AU, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, French Kissing, Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sass oh god the Sass, Sexile, Sibling Banter, Some Plot, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, and in case you need one last reminder, is that what the kids call it these days?, unprotected oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Olympic athlete is no walk in the park.  All the cameras and crowds can be overwhelming, and no one ever mentions the excruciating amount of just sitting there <em>waiting.</em>  Here for his second Olympic appearance, Fíli just won the gold in Synchronized Platform Diving with his brother Kíli.  However despite his experience he finds it difficult to focus on the singles event he has coming up later that week.  Sigrid makes her Olympic debut competing in Kayaking and is yet to have her first race.  So what are two people to do when it all starts to be a bit too much?  Well, they try a little teamwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try a Little Teamwork

“Unbelievable! Durin’s sons have done it again - and this time, for the gold!”

“ER-E- _BOR!_ ER-E- _BOR!_ ER-E- _BOR!”_

The cheers were muffled into an indistinct din under the water, but he didn't need to surface to know that they’d done it. He didn’t even need to wait for the score. Their dive had the difficulty rating, and the second he was in the air he knew they’d stuck it together. Hell, he’d even heard the zip.

Kíli beat him out of the pool, and the second Fíli stepped onto the tiles he nearly slipped under the weight of his brother’s jubilant embrace. In any other competition he’d be admonishing his younger brother to keep his cool, but all pretense was gone. This was the _Olympics._ When the scores were posted on the board, even he couldn’t help but jump up off the bench to whoop and holler with the audience. 

“We’re here with Fíli and Kíli Durinsson, brotherly duo and now, Olympic Gold medalists. Tell me, Kíli, what does it feel like to see that score on the board?”

He grinned. “This is everything, man, this is what Fíli and I have been working towards for the past four years. The last Olympics were great and we knew that if we could keep working hard we could do even better and, well. We did it!”

“Hell yeah we did!” Fíli crowed, remembering too late that he was supposed to watch his language for television. The reporter just laughed.

“So Fíli, tell me what it was like to work with your brother for the past four years, or well, even longer than that. What does it mean to you to accomplish this together?”

“I’m just so proud of my baby brother,” he gushed, unable to stop himself. “He’s the first one up in the morning and the last one to leave the pool at night. The first thing he said when we got off the podium four years ago was ‘We got a chance for gold next time if we fix our pikes’ and--” he huffed a laugh, “-- I guess he was right! Really couldn’t do it without him. It’s an amazing feeling, being here with him, and having the crowd behind us, and, yeah. It’s amazing. Love you, bro!”

“Well congratulations you two and good luck in your events later this week!”

“Thank you,” they both chimed, and headed towards the showers.

~*~

The medal ceremony was even more emotional than their first, and by the end of it, Fíli was still buzzing. He was simultaneously exhausted and excited, it was like being inside a dream. A slight haze of energy surrounded everything; Fíli was practically walking on air. They had just won! He couldn’t care less what happened next. So he let Kíli drag him down to the party the rest of Team Erebor were throwing at the pool in their building, but not without the perfunctory brotherly teasing.

“Kíli, we spend all our waking hours in the pool. Why is _this_ how you want to celebrate?”

“Because, darling brother,” Kíli answered, tone full of righteousness, “what we actually do is get _out_ of the pool and then back into it in increasingly complex ways. We hardly ever get to _stay_ in the pool, let alone a warm one.” He pushed Fíli into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. “Also there’s beer.”

Everyone from Team Erebor was there, and plenty of people from Dale and Mirkwood as well, seeing as they shared the building. It was fun splashing around, drinking, and randomly breaking out into cheers. But before long, Fíli had climbed out of the water to just watch. His high from the victory had worn off and now the lack of adrenaline was making him tired. He was glad everyone was having fun, but now that he sat apart from the crowd there was too much time to think.

He and Kíli still had their individual events on Thursday and Friday. He had a pretty strong set of platform dives lined up but would they be enough? Would the difficulty be high enough? Would he execute well enough? Last year he did fine; he didn’t medal but he got a personal best. Kíli had gotten a silver on his springboard dives and while of course Fíli had been unbelievably proud of his brother, he’d grown tired of being asked about the difference in their performances. Or rather, of Kíli being asked, because Kíli was the one with all the media action. 

It wasn’t like Fíli was jealous, exactly. He knew he had his own modest following. After all, Kíli had made damn sure he knew about the handful of blogs dedicated to him, including one that was exclusively pictures of his ass, crotch and abs. He had to laugh when he realized they recycled the same twelve or fifteen pictures. It wasn’t their fault that diving was only televised once every blue moon. 

He didn’t want media attention anyway, it fucked with his focus. Obviously. Right now his brain was completely scrambled, and he couldn’t decide if he even wanted to show up on Friday night. Fíli’s only goal had been to win the gold with his brother, and whatever else happened would just be icing on the cake. Why put himself through any more stress if he’d done what he came here to do? His coach would be pissed though, and he’d never hear the end of it from his mom. He could hear her now: _“I didn’t raise a quitter, now get back out there and do your best!”_

But what if he choked? No one would remember the gold around his neck, only the giant splash he made when he failed to complete the rotation. He could see it now, slipping and whacking his head on the platform, plummeting down to the water, unconscious...

Fíli shook his head to clear it, but it didn’t work. Sitting still on the side of the pool wasn’t doing him any good at all, and Kíli was clearly fine, putting the moves on some red-headed volleyball player from Mirkwood. Fíli wasn’t doing anyone any favors sitting on a deck chair, caught up in his thoughts. Maybe if he just went back to the room and lay down for a while, he’d have a nap or at least get his eyes closed for a bit and get his head back in the game. 

When he got to the elevator bay there was already someone there waiting. She was from Dale, judging by the sky blue color of her team jacket. She was chewing on her nails and tapping her foot, watching the numbers on the elevator change.

“Hey,” he answered, giving her the warmest smile he could muster. She was obviously stressed, and didn’t need to deal with his shit.

“Hey-- Oh my god, Fíli Durinsson, hi!” Her eyes were wide as saucers as she snapped her hand out of her mouth and into her pocket. “Congratulations,” she added, a bit too quickly. “You guys looked great today. You and Kíli have come a long way since Bree.” 

“Oh, you a diver?” Fíli asked, and the doors opened. He stepped inside, already kicking himself because he probably should have recognized a fellow diver regardless of gender, but she just stood there.

“Who, me? N- No, I’m a, I’m a kayaker, actually?” She was blushing now, how cute. “I do the slalom and sprints. Hopefully in four years they’ll add whitewater and I’ll-- Sorry, this must be boring.”

“Not boring, no. It’s just, well. The elevator is here.” Fíli gestured to the open doors, then placed a hand over one so it wouldn’t shut. “Weren’t you going up?”

“Sorry, sorry,” she muttered, and hopped into the elevator car. “I’m just going a little crazy right now. You’re probably old hat at this but these are my first Olympics and I’m just… Kinda freaking out. At you. Fíli Durinsson. Sorry, I--” She pressed her lips together after a final, “Sorry.”

The doors shut with a _Ding!_ and Fíli pressed the button for his floor. “I may have been here before but that doesn’t make it easier. Don’t feel bad.”

“Of course I feel bad! Here I am yapping your ear off while you should be out celebrating your gold medal, not listening to me blather on. Where’s your brother?”

Of course she was asking after Kíli. “Down by the pool,” he answered. “A bunch of people are down there celebrating us or commiserating the women’s rugby or whatever.”

“Oh, I bet. He always seemed like more of a party kind of guy.”

The door opened. Fíli stepped out. The woman stayed still.

“So, uh, are you going to get out, or push another floor or…?”

She stepped out of the elevator, then after a beat, she exploded. “How do you deal with it? How do you stand all the other competitors and the crowds and the cameras and all that gods-damned waiting?!”

Fíli closed his eyes and gave her a wry smile. “You too, huh? C’mon, Ms. Kayak. Tell me your name and I’ll tell you the secret.”

“Sigrid. Sigrid Bowman.”

“Nice to meet you, Sigrid Bowman. I’d introduce myself as well but it seems you already know me.”

“Everyone knows you!” she blurted. “I mean, you’ve been a universal presence in the lives of every teen in Northern Arda for like, my entire life.”

The tips of Fíli’s ears warmed, and the hallway seemed far too empty. “I, uh… Well, I never thought about it that way.”

“Well, I can’t seem to shut up,” she groaned. “Listen, I’m not normally such a fucking weirdo. I can be normal sometimes. I’m just… Freaking out.”

“Me too,” Fíli admitted quietly. “Listen, the secret is there is no secret. I don’t normally have this much trouble but this time I just can’t get my brain to shut off.” He looked away then, down at the long hallway with its evenly spaced doors and its evenly spaced lights. Why couldn’t his thoughts be that orderly and predictable?

Sigrid shifted. “Yeah normally just being alone for a little while is enough to get things straight but I…” Now her neck was pink. “I haven’t had the, ah, the chance.” 

Now Fíli was confused. She had followed _him_ up to _his_ floor, not the other way around. “Well don’t let me keep you. You can go back to your room if you don’t want any company, I totally get it. No offense taken.”

“No! I-- No, that’s um. Not exactly what I meant.” Now Sigrid’s cheeks were blazing red. “I mean, like--” She scowled at the floor, her face scrunching up into wrinkles that hid the soft freckles across her nose. “Nevermind. I’ll just-- go.”

“No, tell me. What did you mean?” he asked gently. He knew how hard it was to deal with all the pressure. The last thing he wanted was to make this poor girl feel even worse.

“I just mean, like, you know. Sometimes a little _alone time_ is all I need? But I have, like, the entire rowing team for roommates so, that’s not happening any time soon.”

Fíli stared, his mouth hanging slightly open. Surely she couldn’t mean...?

She groaned. “You know, if I know no one’s going to be around, if I have the room to myself for a little while…?” Sigrid threw up her arms, exasperated. “I mean, I rub one out! I masturbate! And now I’ve declared it to the entire goddamn building right here in the fucking elevator bay, so, you know. I guess I’ll just see myself out now.” 

Slowly Fíli’s smile spread across his face, until finally he couldn’t help the guffaw that spilled out of him. “Well, well, well!”

“What?” she asked, defensive now. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted, and an all-too-familiar stirring began low in Fíli’s belly. 

“No, no, nothing. It’s a perfectly healthy way to relieve stress. Totally normal.” And totally too easy for him to imagine just what she’d look like doing it. Oh, he was going to hell for that thought, and that was for sure. 

Sigrid reached out and smacked his chest. “Come on, like you’ve never done it.”

“Of course I have,” Fíli replied breezily. “As I said, totally normal! In fact, I would be surprised if flicking the bean _weren’t_ part of your regular pre-game ritual.” And maybe it had been what he was missing too, come to think of it. He was in and out of the pool at weird hours during competition, so his usual Shower-and-Spank-It routine had been thrown to the wayside.

She made a face and groaned. “Okay don’t make it weird. It’s bad enough I had to say it out loud to _you_ of all people, in front of the elevator doors that could open at any minute. Just, just forget it. I’m obviously not myself tonight. I have to be out on the water at 8 am tomorrow and I’m living with a hundred other people and I can’t do my usual thing and I’m letting it get to me.”

“I’m sorry. And I mean what I said, I’ll leave you alone if you want me to.” Fíli nudged her gently with his elbow as an idea unfolded. “Or…”

“Or…?”

“Or…” He let his fingers trail down her arm until they caught hers. “We could, shall we say, try a little teamwork? It’s just Kíli and me in our room, and I can make sure he doesn’t come around. He owes me.”

“Are you serious right now?” 

Fíli nodded. “Totally serious.” Then a thought occurred to him, and he dropped her hand. “Unless, like, you aren’t into guys. Which is cool! I mean, I just assumed, which was a pretty dick move on my part. We don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We can just do our… own… thing. As it were.” He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping desperately that he hadn’t made a complete and utter ass of himself. 

Somewhere down the hall a door opened, then slammed shut. Sigrid looked back and forth, then satisfied she wouldn’t be interrupted, dragged her gaze all the way down Fíli’s frame. His entire body warmed, like he was standing in front of a fire. “Oh,” she said, voice husky. “I want to.”

Every cell in Fíli’s body came alive at her words. He grinned at her, and held out his hand. “Great! Let’s go.”

He led her down the hall to his room, slipped the key card into the lock backwards, then forwards, then forwards more slowly, until they fell inside the room in a pile of giggles. Fíli dug around in their dirty clothes pile until he found a sock, slipped it onto the handle, and let the door close again.

“A sock on the door? Really?” 

“Listen,” Fíli muttered as he kicked off his flip flops. “It may be old school but it works for us. Kí always forgets his phone places. I bet-- Aha!” He pointed to the nightstand in between the two twin beds. On it lay a wallet, a photo of Fíli, Kíli, and their mother, and a cell phone in a neon green case. “See? Texting him wouldn’t do any good, and anyway.” Fíli returned to Sigrid’s side and ran his hands up her arms to cup her face. “I’d much rather get to the good stuff. Wouldn’t you?” 

Sigrid smiled, and when she placed her hands on his hips his whole body flushed. She tipped her chin up and kissed him then, sweetly but with just a promise of heat behind it. When she broke away, her eyes were bright. “Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for this opportunity since I was like fifteen, I’m not going to give it up now.”

She kissed him again, each movement of her mouth deeper and more urgent than the last, until her words sunk in. Fíli broke away and took half a step back. “Hold on, this isn’t like, some kind of hero-worship thing, is it? Because it got weird for a little while for Ki and me after our last stint in the Olympics, and I really don’t need any more of that in my life.”

“What? No!”

“Like, I’m just here for a little roll in the hay to clear our minds. Just a bit of fun, nothing more, you know? Don’t expect me to call you in the morning, is all I’m saying.”

Sigrid rolled her eyes and started to work on untying Fíli’s swim trunks, which his dick was really starting to like despite his brain shouting down commands to cool it before they made a big mistake. “Don’t be stupid,” she tutted in his ear before running her tongue along the outside ridge. “Why would I want you to call me in the morning? I’ll be on the water, winning my country’s first gold medal in slalom kayak.”

Damn him to hell, but Fíli shivered as she punctuated her point with a nip of her teeth on his earlobe. She might be younger than him, but she certainly was old enough and knew exactly what she was doing. “G-good. Just setting some -- Ahh! -- Some boundaries.”

“I just want to make use out of a mutually advantageous opportunity, that’s all.” 

She was cupping his cock through his trunks now, and the pressure of the stiff velcro fly on his erection was simultaneously the best and the worst thing he’d ever experienced. Unfortunately he was at a bit of a disadvantage, clothing-wise. He’d thrown on a t-shirt for his walk back to the pool, but that was it besides the trunks. Sigrid, however, wore jeans and a jacket and he didn’t even know what was underneath it. He was sure going to find out, though.

Fíli made a concentrated effort to shift the balance, capturing her mouth with his in another searing kiss. Her short little noise of surprise tasted like honey and tea, and he drank it in eagerly. He licked into her mouth over and over again, chasing the taste of her and letting her lips and tongue fill his mind. He probably wouldn’t ever see her again after this, and it somehow made everything she did to him just a little more exciting, just a little more sensational. It was always fun learning how to please a new partner, and this time they could just enjoy the ride without dealing with the feelings afterwards.

Sigrid’s hands beat his to her jacket’s zipper, and when it caught at the very end she just shrugged her shoulders out of the sleeves and let the over-sized windbreaker fall to the floor in a puddle at their feet. She was wearing a Team Dale tank top, and very obviously no bra. 

He reached up and cupped her breast, running his thumb over the peak of her nipple that stood out so clearly under the tight blue fabric. When she hummed in the back of her throat, he did it again while pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her throat. 

“Hngahh, harder, Fíli,” she gasped, and twisted her fingers in his hair. The tension sent a new bolt of heat rocketing down his spine, and his cock throbbed against that damn velcro. He quickly realized he was ready to do just about anything to elicit more of those desperate reactions.

Fíli adjusted himself as smoothly as he could, then slipped one hand into her back pocket while the other returned to pinch and twist at her nipple again. The skin of her throat smelled sweet, and the taste of her sweat breaking out over her body made his mouth water. When he squeezed her ass through her jeans, he was rewarded with a buck of her hips and a gasp, and he didn’t want to waste any more time. “C’mere,” he murmured, fiddling with the button on her pants. “Let’s get these off.”

Sigrid pushed his hands out of the way and opened her pants, then pushed them down her legs until she could step out of her pants and shoes at the same time. She had on grey panties in that style that kind of reminded Fíli of boxer briefs, except these were cut to let the beautiful roundness of her ass peek out just a little at the bottom. He couldn’t resist; he slipped one hand down to palm the muscle there again, pulling her closer against him until the length of his dick nestled in between her legs. It put him in the perfect position to resume his work on her neck, nipping and sucking just hard enough to leave little red spots, but not so hard they’d last until morning. The little breathy moan she made as she ground against him pushed every other thought out of his head. When he rolled his hips against her again, she cried out loud enough he had to stop and press a finger to her lips.

“Aren’t you a vocal one?” he teased, letting his finger trace a lazy line from her lips to her chin, down her neck, dancing along the edge of her shirt. “Shush now, we have to share this place you know.”

“Oh fuck off,” she replied, though she was already tugging on the hem of his t-shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He let her, and couldn’t help but preen when she took in a sharp breath. “Shit, you’re gorgeous.”

“Why thank you.” He flexed his chest and abs for her, earning a throaty laugh from Sigrid, and pulled on her tank top. “You next, hm?” 

She pulled it off in one smooth motion, and then took off her underwear. Fíli allowed himself a second just to drink her in. She was toned all through her arms and core, though there was a softness over her stomach that he appreciated quite a lot. Her small breasts were beautiful, tear-drop shaped and pale compared to the darker tan on her neck and arms, and he couldn’t wait to have his mouth on them. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, yanking impatiently at the velcro closure of his swim trunks. The second it was loose enough, he slid them down over his ass and to the ground, and lowered Sigrid onto his bed. “Is this okay?” Fíli asked, hoarse, because Mahal above, he desperately wanted it to be okay.

“Yes, gods, please,” Sigrid answered, pulling him down to her. She held his head in both hands and kissed him feverishly now, all style and finesse forgotten. Her mouth was hot, her tongue probing into his mouth like it would satisfy the ache between her legs. When she reached down to wrap her hand around his length, he had to break away or risk biting her tongue off.

If it was a mind-emptying distraction he’d been seeking, well, he sure had found it. “Fuck, oh, fuck, Sigrid,” he gasped, bowing his head to her chest. “Shit, that feels, that’s so--”

“Mmm, I want this cock,” she said, hand moving in long, torturous strokes. “I want to taste you, please, let me…”

Fíli fought the urge to keep rutting into her hand and sat back on his knees. “How? I mean, where do you want…?” 

She scooted down a bit towards the foot of the bed and shifted halfway onto her side, then patted the space next to her head. “Come here. I want to suck you off while you touch me.”

A wave of arousal washed over Fíli so strongly that he went light-headed for a moment. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.” He knelt next to her, and barely had time to grab the headboard before she licked a long, wide stripe up the length of his cock. “OH-- Kay…” he groaned, trying as hard as he could to keep his hips still for her. 

She gripped him firmly with one hand and circled the head with her tongue before finally, finally letting him into her mouth. As she started to move, he came back to himself enough to start returning the favor. His one hand firmly gripped the bed for support, but his other started kneading and squeezing her breast, pinching and twisting her hard brown nipple. This earned him a moan that practically vibrated around his cock, and it felt so good that he did it again, just a little harder this time. 

Sigrid pulled off him to gasp for air and swallow a few times. “Fuck, Fi, please, you gotta touch me, you gotta--” She stroked his cock once, twice, as she caught her breath. “Please, I want to feel your fingers inside me, gods, please!” 

Fíli grinned to himself, watching her writhe underneath him as his fingers skimmed over her folds. The hair there was trimmed short, but it was soft, and when he ran one finger up the middle to brush her clit, she bucked her hips up against his hand. “Ah ah ahh,” he warned. “Be patient.”

“Patient my ass,” she grumbled, and took him back into her mouth in one fast, slick movement. Sigrid gave head like it was her favorite thing to do in the world, and when she flicked her tongue along the underside of his cock, this time he couldn’t help but thrust into her mouth. 

The familiar twist of pleasure started to tighten, to grow, and Fíli knew that unless he started focusing on his partner, everything would be over in a second. So he returned his hand between her legs, letting the tip of his finger slip into her heat and spread the wetness around. And oh, was she wet. That alone sent another wave of pleasure and pride through him. He entered her again with one, then two fingers, crooking them against her walls until he found that soft spot that made her cry out again. It was muffled, her mouth was still full of him, and that nearly shot him off right there.

But Fíli was determined to get her there first. “That’s it,” he murmured, letting go of the bed frame to run his fingers through her hair. “That’s it, baby, I’m gonna make it feel good for you, gorgeous.”

She was fucking against his hand now, moving constantly. One hand was around his cock, pumping more or less in time with the increasingly erratic movements of her mouth, and the other was pressing the heel of his hand against her clit. Every breath brought with it a moan or a gasp, and when she started to tighten up around his fingers, he felt a swell of pride knowing he’d brought her to the brink. 

“There you go, that’s it. Come on baby, come for me.” Each pump of his fingers pulled a louder sound from her lips, until she stopped working his cock completely and just rode out the pleasure. When he reached down and twisted her nipple again, she practically screamed.

“Oh! Oh! Fíli, I’m so close-- I’m so--” Her inner walls clamped down around his fingers so tightly he could hardly move them, the spasms coming fast and hard, rocking her from the inside out. Sigrid still held his hand against her clit, pushing against it as wave after wave of her orgasm rushed through her. 

When she stilled, he gently removed his fingers and smiled down at her. “Good?”

“Fuck,” she whispered, pushing her hair off her forehead. But she was grinning.

“Good.”

“Just let me-- Let me catch my breath here for a second and…” 

“No rush,” he replied, though his entire body was screaming at him that yes, there very much was a rush, in fact, and would he do something about it right now please. His skin thrummed, and his cock was aching. He stroked it lightly, hoping for an appearance of nonchalance but actually unable to do much more than that, he was on such a hair trigger.

After a moment, Sigrid sat up and tapped her chin. “Hm. I think it’s your turn to lie down, what do you say?”

“I-- what? Uh, yeah, sure!” When she climbed off the bed, he replaced her, pulling a pillow under his head. “What do you, ah, have in mind?”

She was already digging in the bedside table, and produced a square silver packet. “So they _do_ put them in every room! Anyway, I thought I might get on top and ride that beautiful cock of yours. Thoughts?” 

Fíli closed his eyes. Was he in heaven? He needed to revise his earlier statement about attachment; he might have to marry this woman. He tried for a tone of confidence but all that came out was a tortured “Please.”

The package tore open, and he opened his eyes just in time to watch Sigrid spit on her hand and run it down his length. “Ohh, bless you,” he breathed, and when she rolled the condom down over his length, his toes curled into the bedspread. 

Sigrid straddled his hips, still on her knees, and whispered, “Ready?” as she spit on her hand again to slick up the outside of the latex. When he nodded, she sank down slowly, slowly, until she was fully seated against his pelvis. Every inch was bliss, hot and pulsing want blazing through him. She braced herself on his shoulders and started to roll her hips against his, and the drag in and out, in and out, sent sparks flying up behind his eyes.

He held her hips lightly, for a moment, then slid one hand up to play with her breast again. The soft flesh felt so good under his palm, and when she started to make her soft little noises again, he had to admit he was feeling pretty proud. She was so wet, and warm, and he could have done this forever except again that small bundle of energy pulsed, growing deep inside him. 

“That’s it, Sig, just like that,” he moaned. “Oh, that’s good, that’s so good.”

She looked down at him, a wicked smile on her face, and pulled his hand back down to her hips. “Come on, fuck me,” she breathed, “hard, like you mean it.” Her hands were braced on his chest, short nails digging into the flesh there, and the look in her eye told him she meant business. 

So Fíli gripped her hips tightly and started moving, thrusting hard and fast into her as he pulled her down onto him. Each one punched a gasp out of her, a sweet noise he loved to hear again and again. Her little breasts were bouncing, her hair flying everywhere, and it was the hottest thing Fíli had ever seen. The tight ball of pleasure in his gut grew and grew, and when he felt her clench down around his cock, he finally let go and spilled over the edge into ecstasy. 

He must have made some noise, because there was a sort of knocking on the wall that he vaguely recognized as a disgruntled neighbor. Sigrid was giggling, and rolled off of him to stand next to the bed and watch him catch his breath. 

“Holy… Wow,” he laughed, pulling off the condom as gently as he could to accommodate his over-sensitive dick. 

“Good?”

“Good.”

“Good. Be right back.” Sigrid slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Fíli stared at the closed door for a moment, then sat up and tied off his - _disgusting, wow -_ condom to toss it in the garbage. He felt amazing. All the tension was gone from his neck, and when he rolled his shoulders, nothing popped. Incredible. He could probably fall asleep right there, actually, which wouldn’t be a bad idea come to think of it. 

The toilet flushed, the water ran, and Sigrid reemerged from the bathroom to put her clothes back on. When she got her pants right-side-out again, she started laughing and shaking her head.

“What?” Fíli asked, laughing a little bit too.

“It’s just... “ She giggled and zipped her jeans. “My mates are never going to believe me when I tell them.”

“Why, Miss Bowman! I never took you for the kind of woman to kiss and tell!” He placed his hand over his heart, mocking hurt plastered across his face.

“I mean, I won’t if you don’t want me to but like… I’m a pretty chatty drunk, is all I’m saying. If I get home and they start up _Never Have I Ever,_ I’m sunk!” She slipped her tank top on and started working on the broken zipper of her jacket. 

“Nah, I don’t actually care,” he shrugged. “Everyone knows that everyone’s doing everyone around here, it’s no secret. We’re two consenting adults, nothing wrong with that.” He got off the bed and dug some boxers out of his wardrobe. “I mean, I wouldn’t mention it on the podium.”

Her laugh sparkled, but cut off short when her phone fell out of the jacket pocket and hit the ground. “Whoops!” 

Fíli picked it up for her, but as he handed it over, a thought came to mind. “Here, open the camera.” 

“What?”

“You’re gonna take a selfie with a half-naked diver from Erebor.”

“You’re just in your boxers!”

“Exactly.” 

“Calvin Klein, by the way?” She rolled her eyes. “Like could you be more predictable?” 

Fíli crossed his arms over his bare chest, annoyance prickling. “Listen, it’s a sponsorship okay? I did a couple of magazine ads a while ago. When I was done with the shoot they let me keep them. It’s not like they could re-use boxer shorts! Now do you want a picture or not? It was just an idea.”

Sigrid thought for a moment, then shrugged and opened the camera. She threw an arm around his waist and held the phone high, making sure to catch the branded waistband of his boxers in the frame. They were actually kind of cute together, as it turned out. His smile came easily. 

“There you go. Just don’t put that on Twitter and we’ll be fine.”

Sigrid shoved him away, though she was smiling. “Hey, thanks a lot,” she said, slipping into her jacket. “For uh, you know. Everything. I feel a lot better.”

“Me too.” 

She headed towards the door and Fíli followed behind her. When she opened it and stepped through, he touched her elbow one last time. “Hey,” he murmured, and gave her a kiss. “Good luck tomorrow. You’ll be great.”

“Thanks,” she answered quietly. “I’ll, uh. Well I probably _won’t_ see you except on TV, but good luck to you and Kíli too, okay?” She pressed a final kiss to his lips and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “G’bye.”

“Bye.” Fíli pulled the sock off the door handle and let the door close again as he went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. He washed himself methodically, pulling tangles out of his hair and taking his time with the warm water. When he was done, he came out of the bathroom still toweling his hair dry, so he was completely broadsided when his brother popped up from the bed, a ball of excitement.

“So!” Kíli exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. “Who was she?”

“What?”

“Don’t play coy,” he tutted, giving Fíli a nudge with his elbow. “I came by about half an hour ago and there was a sock on the door, you sly dog. Who’d you hook up with?”

Fíli threw his towel on top of the dirty clothes pile and sat down on the bed to start combing his hair. “None of your business, you goat. Who was the red-head in the pool?”

And that was, astonishingly, all Kíli needed for a distraction. He began to wax poetic about this volleyball player from Mirkwood, Tauriel, and how tall and beautiful and talented and sexy she was. Forty-five minutes went by before Kíli paused for breath. 

“So I’m going to go watch her match tomorrow afternoon. Who knows, maybe she’ll see me in the crowd and realize that we’re meant to be together. She’ll climb up into the stands and sweep me off my feet... Or at the very least maybe I can get her number.”

“Maybe,” Fíli hedged. It wasn’t as if Kíli wanted a real answer anyway. Fíli had been scrolling through his phone for the past fifteen minutes and his brother hadn’t noticed.

“What are you doing? We have a whole day to ourselves tomorrow, right?”

Fíli found what he’d been looking for, then raised his eyes to his brother. “Oh, I don’t know. I was thinking I might go down to the beach and check out those events. It’s Kayaking first thing.”

Kíli’s eyebrows were raised so high they disappeared into his hair. “Is that so?” 

“It is so.”

“Well,” Kíli said, sitting down on his bed and opening his phone in an egregious display of forced nonchalance. “I hope she wins.”

Fíli looked back to his phone and tapped around for a bit, trying to save face but failing. “Yeah,” he answered, mostly to himself. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [inheritanceofgeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek) also known on tumblr as [mrsmarymorstan](http://mrsmarymorstan.tumblr.com/), who basically figured out the entire plot for me and let me take that from her and make it into a full-fledged smutfest. She also did all the beta work! What a star! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know via kudos or comments, or you can find me [here on tumblr](http://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com). Thanks so much!


End file.
